Han (Fist of the North Star)
Summary Han, is the Third Rashō of Asura, one of the three masters of Hokuto Ryū Ken taught the art by Jūkei. After years of constantly being threatened by assassins, he has lost track of how many he has had to kill. Powers and Stats Tier: Low 6-B Name: Han Origin: Fist of the North Star Gender: Male Age: Unknown Classification: Human martial artist, Third Rasho Powers and Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Master of Hokuto Ryū Ken, which allows him to target and hit someone's pressure points for various purposes (Mostly in the form of causing them to explode or manipulating their movements), Chi Manipulation, Possesses an aura that absorbs chi, making his opponents weaker and weaker as they fight, Telekinesis (Can levitate his enemies using his aura), Battle Precognition (Hokuto Ryū Ken allows users to anticipate attacks through reading people's auras), Biological Manipulation (Knows a pressure point technique that disrupts a persons biological functions, making it appear as though they have died of a sickness), Forcefield Creation (Can use his aura to block attacks and even cause his aura to explode to attack his attacker), Resistance to Electricity (Should be comparable to Liu Zongwu), Heat Resistance (Should be comparable to Liu Zongwu), Resistance to poisons Attack Potency: Small Country level+ (Fought against 100% Kenshiro, who was just barely able to win) Speed: At least Massively Hypersonic, likely higher (Matched Kenshiro blow for blow. Shachi couldn't see his attacks). Lifting Strength: At least Class K Striking Strength: Small Country Class+ (Was able to trade blows with Kenshiro) Durability: Small Country level+ (Able to take many hits from Kenshiro) Stamina: Very high Range: Standard melee range. Tens of meters with certain techniques. Standard Equipment: None notable Intelligence: Above Average Weaknesses: None notable Notable Attacks/Techniques: '- Hokuto Ryū Ken:' Hokuto Ryū Ken is a 1, 800 year old Chinese martial art, a rival style to Hokuto Shinken. Its power is based around targeting and hitting the 1, 109 Keiraku Hakō (or pressure points), as opposed to the 708 Keiraku Hikō manipulated by Hokuto Shinken, in an opponent's body, channeling energy into them, and through that, manipulating their movements. These pressure points can be used to control an enemy's body, in ways such as forcing them to move or destroying them from the inside with an explosion, or they can be used for healing, such as in the restoration of someone's memories, eyesight, or voice. Hokuto Ryū Ken also grants the user to the power of the Matōki, an aura that absorbs chi and increases their strength at the expense of their own sanity. *'Hakura Messei:' Han fires his aura in the form of a burst of fire. *'Matōki no Aura:' A special aura used by Han, as a practitioner of Hokuto Ryū Ken. While it grants him inhuman strength and makes him a Majin, it does so at the cost of his sanity. His aura absorbs chi, even from just physical blows, making his opponents weaker and weaker. It is also capable of suffocating and overpowering other techniques. *'Shikka Kōjin:' A technique that allows the user to move and attack with extreme speed. '- Keiraku Hakō:' The pressure points Han can hit and their effects include; *'Keisei:' Restores the target's memories. *'Kokei Kosoku:' Allows the user to fight without breathing. *'Mu Kon An:' Prevents the target from feeling pain. *'Shikanhaku:' The target will fall unconscious, and then fall in love with the first person they see. Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Characters Category:Fist of The North Star Category:Male Characters Category:Manga Characters Category:Anime Characters Category:Martial Artists Category:Chi Users Category:Regeneration Users Category:Antagonists Category:Game Characters Category:Game Bosses Category:Humans Category:Telekinesis Users Category:Pressure Point Users Category:Aura Users Category:Absorption Users Category:Precognition Users Category:Biology Users Category:Forcefield Users Category:Tier 6